


December 26, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl placed a new stuffed caterpillar on her bed before she went outside.





	December 26, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl placed a new stuffed caterpillar on her bed before she went outside to help her preacher father run errands.

THE END


End file.
